


An Aria of The Moon and The Sun

by UndeadWitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blacksun Week 2020, F/M, Iceberg in the background for Chapter 4, Mild Before The Dawn Spoilers in Chapter 2!, No beta we die like Adam, Tags will be updated with each entry if needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadWitch/pseuds/UndeadWitch
Summary: A collection of tales detailing Blake's and Sun's bond.Day 1: TrustDay 2: ReunionDay 3: ComfortDay 4: Double Date / RomanticDay 5: Sunset / SunriseDay 6: StargazingDay 7: Pre Battle / Post BattleDay 8: Free DayHappy Blacksun Week 2020!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Kudos: 22





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Blacksun Week Everyone! 
> 
> This is my first time participating despite having shipped them since 2014, I hope you enjoy my writing and the Blacksun goodness!
> 
> Oh and be warned, there is a scene that has a slightly descriptive moment of violence in this prompt just thought I warn you.

_**  
**_

Blake Belladonna was cautious and doesn’t open up to just anyone. She remembers her mentor’s lectures about trust as they echoed in her head as if the bull faunus was talking to her right now. 

“ **Trust** can be a liability if you fail to find that hint of deceit within that person before they strike you down, Blake” 

“Never **trust** humans, they’re out to harm you despite their seemingly kind expressions it’s a facade,” 

“ **Trusting** someone you just met can be your downfall” 

“ **Trust** only yourself if you can’t find anyone to trust.”

Adam always spoke like these were factual and not just his own personal experience clouding his opinion. 

She had always thought he was in the right, until she ran from him, met her team who loved and accepted for who she was, and him. 

Sun Wukong, the stowaway that winked at her while he was on the run from the authorities. She encountered him once more as he stumbled upon her after she ran away from her fight with her teammate, Weiss. 

“I knew you’d look better without the bow,” were his first words to her. He reached out for her, and despite Adam’s third lesson on trust echoing in her head, she ignored Adam’s teachings and took his hand. They ran away from Beacon Academy that night, and spent the weekend with each other. And to this day she didn’t know why she took that impulse, was it because he was a faunus like her? She may never know. But, Blake was glad she did it anyway. To learn the truth about the White Fang, it was worth taking that risk. 

When she told him she was once part of the organization that he mocked, he didn’t look at her like a monster or was amazed that she was part of the White Fang at such a young age. He asked her if she told her team, as if her past didn’t matter to him. That what she had done during her time with that group was so brushed off by him with such ease. 

She was part of a terrorist organization! She helped her mentor hurt others! She took part in destroying the Schnee Dust Company’s property and resources! Yet he didn’t care that she did such acts?! 

...He was okay with being with her regardless? 

Even when he forced his way into helping with figuring out what the White Fang and Roman Torchwick were up to, his reasoning was.... 

“Friends help friends with stuff,” 

Even if that meant going deep into the White Fang territory and spying on their next plan.

He would still help her? 

He was always like that, he was even so trusting towards her that he told her why Neptune has such a massive fear of water during one of their multiple outings. It was almost unfair compared to how much she keeps to herself from him. 

“You know it’s unfair I keep so much from you, yet you trust me with so much of yourself,” Blake moves her gaze to the grassy field and not his own eyes. 

“It’s alright, You have stuff you want to keep close to your chest compared to me, whenever you feel like letting some of that out, you know who to call” was his response, his smile was so damn infectious, she couldn’t help but smile at him as well. 

“Thank you Sun,” 

Her heart began to skip a beat when he smiled and winked at her during his victory dance for defeating Team NDGO during the Vytal Festival. Blake could feel the heat rush to her cheeks, as she smiled. 

But all good things had to come to an end right? She wasn’t allowed to be happy it would seem. 

He was here, Adam… the screaming of innocent humans being slaughtered by him and various other Grimm as she accidentally ran into him while he was throwing a lifeless Atlesian student to the side. Adam was investigating the area almost like a beast searching for his prey, _he was looking for her._

He spotted her as Blake froze up in fear when they made eye contact. A sinister smile has crept up onto his face.

_“Hello **my darling** , running away again?” _

It was all almost a blur after that, her rushing in trying to protect someone from getting hurt by him, Adam kicking her around like she was a play thing in terms of combat skill, even backhanding her for trying to explain herself. As he yelled and insulted her ideology. His _promise_.

Getting stabbed by him, how it burns so much because of his chokuto being coated in fire dust crystals. She screamed, her insides were on fire, as he applied more pressure and even twisted his blade around. She wanted to say how she’s sorry and she won’t leave him again, anything that’ll make him stop but, words wouldn’t come out only that scream. Tears broke through as she silently pleaded with him to stop. 

In the end it was all for a trap to have Yang come rushing in and then lost her arm in an attempt to protect her.

Using the last of her remaining aura she activates her semblance to trick Adam and manages to get away. 

This was _her_ fault.

**It was all _her_ fault. **

“Blake? What happened?!” Sun was the first one to spot them, he rushes upon seeing blood from both of them as Blake stumbles. 

“It’s my fault she... “ Blake turned to her now unconscious partner, Yang was losing blood however, Sun shook his head in disagreement. 

“It’s not whatever it was, here…” He placed his hands together as his hair and tail glowed a bright yellow, activating his semblance. He crafted one clone of himself, “Let me carry Yang while my clone carries you. Both of you are in no condition to walk and need medical help,” 

Blake merely nodded and then she lightly gasped when his clone picked her up. The heat from it was so warm and comforting, almost like the sun itself was shining it’s rays of sunlight at her. They managed to get where the airships were transporting everyone now with the new orders of retreat being enacted according to Sun. She watched a medic bandage up Yang’s wound and stop the bleeding as another was tending to her own wound. All she could say to the unresponsive Yang was how sorry she was. 

Once she recovered enough, she ran away, out of fear as her new scar began to burn with a lingering reminder of Adam’s promise as it repeated itself in her head.

**_“I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love”_ **

She had to leave Vale, otherwise Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Sun were in danger with her around. She quickly went into hiding, saved up enough lien to pay for the fare to travel to Menagerie, even got new clothes. 

Little did she expect that Sun of all people would be following her these past months when he revealed himself and aided her with stopping the Grimm attacking the ship.

Despite his misunderstanding he still willingly goes with her when the ship lands at Kuo Kuana, the heart of Menagerie. Her home.

Reuniting with her parents over tea was rather interesting to say the least.

Her father Ghira, didn’t like Adam, and so no surprise to her that he’s wary and didn’t like Sun either. 

Her mother Kali was different, she actually liked him especially when he tells her stories of their Beacon Academy days. 

Despite her constant desire to stay away from the White Fang as much as she can, Sun was persistant. He would always try to tell her along the lines of…

“The White Fang are up to no good even here!” 

She was so tired, and kept pushing him away. To the point she finally snapped at him. 

Until it turns out they were being watched, by Ilia, an old friend of hers during her days with the White Fang. Blake managed to grab Ilia’s scroll but, at what costs as she witnessed Ilia stabbing and electrocuting Sun with her weapon before running off. She immediately ran towards him trying to stop the bleeding, she was trembling.

Once again, this was her fault… 

Had she not hesitated Sun would be okay, smiling. 

She managed to carry Sun all the way back to her home, her eyes frantic as she desperately pleaded with her parents to help Sun who immediately agreed to help. 

Blake stayed by his side until he woke up, no matter what. She needed to tell him this is why she runs, so others don’t get hurt but, when she did what she got in response was…

“You keep telling yourself that you’re selfless if you run away so others don’t get hurt? That’s not true Blake, and you know it. You’re being selfish, I… we, your friends are willing to put our lives on the line to protect you and you know what hurts even more than what we take for protecting you? Pushing us away. Thinking it’ll be okay with that mindset but, you can’t keep going like this… have some more faith and trust in us would you?” 

“But what if Adam or Ilia--” Blake tried to argue, but immediately Sun interrupts her.

“Who cares! I’d like to see either of them try it anyways! But… if it makes you feel any better, I’ll say it’s to get even,” Sun raised his fist in the air confidently before quickly flinching in pain. She began to laugh, and smiled softly at him. Her hero.

Soon after her decision to take back the White Fang, Blake decided she wanted to trust Sun, no she already trusted him and had faith in him but, now she trusts him enough that she’ll finally tell him her past with Adam. 

They were going to be partners during her operation to reclaim the White Fang after all, he needed to know everything. Her relationship with Adam and how the White Fang worked. 

Trust goes a long way after all. 

_**\- FIN** _


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Sun decided to write letters to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter does have mild spoilers from Before the Dawn!

It’s now been a month and a half since he and Blake have made their separate ways with their respective teams. Blake had to go to Atlas with her team and he decided to go to Vacuo with his team. Of course his team weren’t happy at the slightest of the transfer but, they had no choice. Only their team and ABRN were the only teams that hadn’t given up on being huntsmen or died from Mistral. Something about Atlas rubbed him the wrong way and so that’s why he decided on Shade Academy. 

Blake would write letters to him even if they take quite a while to get sent here considering the distance between Vacuo and Atlas. She told him so much about what happened since she left for Atlas, such as the Apathy, and how Adam was stalking her and tried to kill her once more because of their efforts in stopping his plan to blow up Mistral’s CCT tower. Blake would then tell him how out of self-defense, she put an end to Adam’s life. She would tell him how only she could still see Adam just smiling at her or how for the past two weeks since the incident she has been having nightmares nonstop. 

Sun headed out the next morning upon reading that letter and remembered from his cousin on how the passion flowers around here would help with Blake’s lack of sleep and to ease her emotions. And so he sends her a package that contains the powderize passion flowers meant to be put into tea bags. She always liked tea after all. 

The next letter he received from her afterwards was about thanking him for the flowers saying that they helped a bit. She went on about working with this elite group called the Ace-Ops and says they even got their huntsman licenses. Sun couldn’t help but be happy with how much her wings have been spreading lately. She told them that they’re going to be helping Atlas for a while and hopefully come to Vacuo next. Even asked him if he wanted to make plans when they reunite with one another.

Yet, Sun felt unease when he read the part about staying in Atlas much longer. Lately after Blake reunited with her team, the next day after she seemed different, like she was focused about going to Atlas, the supposed place where faunus discrimination was high. And normally Grimm wouldn’t come towards them like that that caused their train crash…. She has her secrets sure and yet, there was something off about this that it bugged him. His eyes turned to the final paragraph.

“I’m sure we have much to talk about and there’s something I need to tell you but I can’t in this letter so when we meet again in person. I’d like to tell you what it is.” Sun mumbled her written words to himself. A smile appeared on his facial features, as he grabbed a pen and paper and began writing his response.

“Reunion huh…” He happily mused, looking forward to seeing Blake again, his tail swaying enthusiastically. 

\- FIN


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as some of the Defenders of Remnant need some R&R.

Blake sighed in contentment as she lays her head on Sun’s chest listening to his heartbeat, he was so warm and comfortable to lay on. She let out a light purr as she felt her boyfriend scratch the back of her cat ears, Sun chuckled lightly kissing her head in adoration. The two decided to simply rest up for a bit and the next thing the two knew it turned into a cuddling session with both of them on her bed. 

In this room, there was no worrying about the present events. This was where it was just them in their own world. The lighting in the room was always dim as well considering she and Sun can both see in the dark just fine. 

She felt Sun’s tail gently wrapping itself around her abdomen to hold her in place, as the two shared a look of adoration for the other. Their lips meet for a brief kiss or two before smiling softly at each other. 

“I love you Sun,” She whispered with tenderness, her yellow eyes filled with love for the monkey faunus. 

“I love you more,” Sun teased, his blue eyes sparkle with happiness. 

“Is that a challenge?” Blake smirks, a mischievous glint appears in her eyes. 

“Hmm? Is it?” Sun laughs, grinning right back at her, “Because we both know who would win,”

Blake moved to loom over him, her forehead touching his own. “Are we sure about that my dear?”

Soon his tail moved to her waist, “Hmmm, I think we should see then wouldn’t you agree?”

Their lips meet once again with heated intentions this time, but before Blake could advance anymore, she heard a sudden crash and turned her head to see her mother on the bedroom floor with her door wide open.

“MOM!” Blake’s expression became incredibly flustered and her cheeks redden. 

“O-Oh it seems I forgot what room is what again-” Kali tries to laugh it off, 

“Hi Mrs. B!” was Sun’s response, who was unphased by the fact that Blake’s mom was eavesdropping on their moment. 

“W-Well I should get going and find the right room, dinner should be done soon! Have fun you two!” She replies with a wink at Blake particularly, and closes the door. Blake sighs in exasperation, the mood ruined. 

“I’m so sorry-” Blake was cut off by Sun putting his finger to her lips to shush. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for” He reassured his girlfriend, as Blake lays her head back down to his chest in the same position they started out in. 

“...I don’t want to leave” Blake pouts, “You’re too warm and comfy….” 

“I mean we could always get me to sneak me back to your room again without your dad finding out after dinner” Sun winked at her which causes Blake to laugh.

“Deal,” 

-FIN- 


	4. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune suggests to Sun about going on a Double Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I struggled with how I wanted to end it but, I finally got a ending I was satisfied with.

Sun never understood the term “double dating” that much really, but he didn’t seem to mind it when Neptune asked if he and Blake wanted to join on a double date with him and.... Weiss. Sun was more amazed that Weiss still wanted to be near him. 

“It’s just going to be this movie and maybe food,” Neptune said, “Oh and I asked Weiss about the idea and she seemed cool with it, she’s going to ask Blake as well,” 

“I dunno… Weiss wants to be near a… what did she refer to me as at one point...oh right, a  _ rapscallion  _ like me?” Sun asks with his eyebrow raised.

“Dude she’s cool around the faunus now, don’t worry. I wouldn’t do this if she wasn’t or she wouldn’t agree to it in the first place.” his best friend reassured him, 

“If you say so,” The blond mumbled, sure it was great spending time with both Blake and Neptune, but adding Weiss to the mix? The girl who would give him a hard time when he first showed up to Beacon for the Vytal Festival? Well he’ll just have to believe Neptune’s words for now. They heard Neptune’s scroll ring signaling he has a text message. 

“Blake agreed to go as well according to Weiss,” Neptune grinned reading the text message. “So what do you say? Double date or nah?” 

“Well... sure why not, I’ve never been on a double date before. It could be fun,” Sun said, “When is it?” 

“This weekend,” He replied back, texting back Weiss and telling her that Sun agreed to go as well. 

“So….you and Weiss?” Sun began to ask, he always knew his partner would flirt with anything that breathes air and is either a human or a faunus but this was different. Neptune’s cheeks redden as he scratched the back of his head.

“Y-Yeah,” 

“Even when you told her you couldn’t dance?” 

“Yes” 

“Huh, well I’ll be damned. I thought she had this high level of standards considering she is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company,” Sun relented as Neptune shook his head.

“Nah man, she just hates that people only see her for her status and not the real her, I didn’t really care that she’s the heiress of this big company. I...I like her and I wouldn’t mind seeing where it goes… Anyways! This is your perfect chance too!” 

“Oh? Perfect chance for what?” 

“To get Blake to notice you more in a different light!” Neptune smirked, “The way you babbled about her while we were walking to the cafeteria about three weeks ago totally says a lot how much you like her,” 

“I mean she already likes spending time with me so I don’t see the point,” Sun shook his head, however, Neptune tsked at him.

“Buddy, just because she likes spending time with you as a friend doesn’t mean you ‘won’” He said to Sun in a matter of fact tone. “You gotta show that you’re interested in her romantically otherwise someone will whisk her away from you,” 

“Oh puh-lease, I don’t know if anyone else does sees Blake like that but even if they do, fighting for her affection is dumb” Sun was rolling his eyes, he and someone else fight over Blake’s love? He lashed his tail in annoyance, that’s one of the dumbest ideas he’s ever heard. “I’m just going to enjoy my time with Blake while you enjoy your time with the Ice Queen,” 

“Fine fine, I was just giving you a heads up” Neptune backed off.

* * *

The weekend came and so was it time for their double date with Weiss and Blake. The group was walking down the streets of downtown Vale as Sun watched Neptune and Weiss who were ahead of them a bit talking about music and what not. He turns to his own date, Blake. 

“You know… I’m new to this whole double dating thing,” Sun confided in her as he scratched the back of his head, Blake nodded at him. 

“As am I but, I thought it would be fun to hang out with friends like this,” was her response in a calm manner, and Sun wondered if she had dated in the past because there was a sad glint in those beautiful eyes of hers like she was remembering someone or something about the past.

“You know… I’m happy if I’m doing something new like this, I’m glad it’s with you Blake,” He smiles at her, trying to cheer her up, and of course he really means that. He enjoys experiencing something new in life with this girl. Crush? He was nearly head over heels for this girl! Blake’s cheeks flushed, before shyly smiling back at him, the sad glint gone for now. 

“I’m glad it’s with you too Sun,” 

\- FIN \- 


	5. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake watching the sunset with Sun gives her a new perspective.

If there was one thing that was beautiful about Vacuo, it’s their gorgeous sunsets. It was Sun’s idea to take her here, on the top of a roof of a tall but empty building to view it in all it’s beauty. After what transpired these past months she could use a moment of relaxation and spending with the young man whom she cherishes with her life. 

The blues, pinks, oranges, and purples colored the sky as stars began to show themselves. It took Blake’s breath away. 

“Gorgeous isn’t it? I’m more of a night owl, so for me to wake up early enough for when the sun rises is out of the question but, when it sets I always take in the view. It never gets old for me,” Sun muses, who is now sitting right by her. 

“Like morning follows night honestly, with how the sun vanishes so that the moon can shine on it’s own. But, the sun still follows the moon around once the morning comes. A never ending cycle,” Blake commented, pausing for a bit before turning her sights onto Sun, “Kinda like us really,” 

“Is that so?” He asked, looking back at her now curious. The cat faunus nodded in response. 

“You see, you are the sun always following the moon making sure the moon is okay and that the moon is never alone… The moon which is myself also follows the sun around making sure the sun doesn’t get into any trouble, they’re always at each other’s side and will be there…but, they let the other have their shining moments so to speak,” Blake explained, before shaking her head, “ I’m sorry that was weird wasn’t it,” 

“No, of course not! I like it when you talk like that too,” Sun reassures her, placings his hand on top of hers, “I mean it Blake, if this is how you really express yourself then why should I care, you are your own person,” 

“Thank you, Sun,” Blake moves her head to lay on his shoulder, their hands now intertwining. His tail curled gently around Blake’s waist and rested on her lap. 

“And you know, I’ll follow you every step of the way… to the ends of Remnant and back right? So go where you need to, I’ll follow you like morning follows night, and if there’s one thing I won’t do is to let you go alone to face the fight,” he smiles, kissing Blake’s forehead, as the two resume watching the sunset together. 

“I guess you made your choice then,” she sighs happily and content as Sun lets out a ‘mhm’ in agreement. “Good, because so have I,” 

Once the sun was fully set and the stars were completely out, the two got down from the roof they were on, they walked back to Shade Academy hand in hand. Sharing one last kiss with one another and their goodnights before making their separate ways to their respective dorm rooms. 

Blake had a feeling this won’t be the last time they will see the sunset together like this, she’ll make sure of it. 

-FIN- 


	6. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake invites Sun out on a nighttime stroll through the beach.

Sun stood with Blake as the two decided to take a night time walk to the beach and cool their heads off. It was getting more and more frustrating that they couldn’t find anyone who wants to help them stop Adam’s assault on Haven Academy. And Ilia’s constant sabotaging wasn’t helping either! His tail lashed out in annoyance at the thought of that chameleon faunus. The air was cool and the air tasted of sea salt but, it was honestly a relaxing walk because of that. He lets out a sigh, 

“I know, it’s frustrating but, you still need to understand that these faunus aren’t just that willing to put their lives to risk for humans,” Blake spoke up.

“I know, but still... “ Sun turned to the night sky, it was gorgeous with all it’s stars out in full force, “W-Whoa….” 

“It is gorgeous outside tonight, “ Blake smiles softly looking at the sky with him, “Do you want to stargaze a bit?” 

“You know that doesn’t sound bad at all,” 

And so, they settled down on the soft sand and sat right by each other to gaze at the stars. Sun remembered how he always watched the starry night sky back in Vacuo whether it was for leisure or to guide him across the Vacuan desert. The waves gently made to land before recoiling back to the sea. 

“Blake, I… never mind it’s dumb” Sun began but ends up shaking his head, Blake turned to him and Sun’s cheeks flushed. She looked… so beautiful with the stars and moon shining on her as her long black hair flowed softly with the ocean breeze. Her yellow eyes had this tender look in them when looking at him, he almost wanted to kiss her right then and there but held himself back from doing so. 

“What is it?” She asked, no irritation just curious. 

“Well… what if the off chances are since Beacon is out that some of your teammates decided to go to Haven Academy to train? I know my own team is there, it’s not much but it’s something right?”

“Ruby, would definitely try to continue her training… Weiss and Yang are complicated however, I don’t know if Yang wants to continue trying to become a huntress after… what happened back at the Battle of Beacon but, Weiss well.. From what I’ve been told her father likes to control her but she is the embodiment of defiance after all so maybe she ran away from home?” Blake responded to his question, “Why would you ask that?” 

“Well if we don’t get any help here then we could try to ask for the Academy help, or y’know call the police on Adam when he gets there and be there to assist… Just throwing those possible ideas out,” Sun suggested, Blake’s expression changed to look like she was in deep thought giving Sun’s suggestions some consideration.

“I’ll have to keep those in mind, good thinking Sun,” she finally spoke, after a moment. “You know I’m glad we came out to the beach to cool off, gazing at the stars, and being able to figure out something possibly…” she then shyly moves closer to Sun, “It’s… comforting to have you near me and be alone like this,” 

A blushed formed on Sun’s cheeks, he wasn’t expecting for her to be closer to him just like that! 

“A..And I-I you too Blake I mean-” the monkey faunus stammered, this situation all new to him and here he was being an idiot about it!“I’m… also glad to do this with you too,” 

“Are you… blushing?” Blake asked, noticing the red tint that was still on his cheeks. 

“Who me? Naahhhh!” Sun tried to laugh it off but, of course they can both see in the dark so it was easy to see it. 

“...Y...You look pretty adorable with one,” Blake said, there was a hint of shyness in her tone.

“Well I’ll bet you look cuter with one!” He blurted out without thinking, “Uh what I mean to say--” but he stopped when he heard a light giggle from Blake and he too began to laugh alongside her. He saw something light up and turn to the sky, his blue eyes widened. 

“Oh hey look!” Sun exclaimed, getting Blake’s attention, and started pointing to the sky as one star dashed across the sky, “A shooting star! Go on make a wish!”

“I wish… that we will stop Adam’s plans and take back the White Fang from him, what did you wish for?” Blake turned to him after making her wish. 

“I wished for the exact same thing,” He replied, actually that was a lie… what he wished for was… 

Sun didn’t pay no mind as their shoulders touched… or their hands gently brushed against one another… as they were more focused on the beautiful sky once more.

_He wished that everything would go right for her from here on and for her to be happy._

\- FIN -


	7. Pre-Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is concerned about her upcoming encounter with Adam and his White Fang, she decided to invite Sun to her room to discuss this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wanted to work for the T rating on this one in particular so just heads up, things are about to get a bit spicy.

It was almost time, they did all they could by training the faunus that volunteered to help stop Adam’s attack on Haven Academy, the sun had set and night had now fallen. By the time it becomes dawn they will have arrived in Mistral. 

Blake trembled a bit, stopping the White Fang was one thing but, when it was Adam leading the charge she worried if there would be any casualties caused by him. But, she can't falter now after everything she had done to get this far. She will take back the fang from Adam’s hands, his reign needs to end! But, why hasn’t she stopped trembling?! Upon quick realization, Blake hitches her breath, _Adam’s promise to her_. Her parents will be with the police so they’ll be safe, Adam doesn’t know Ilia changed sides, and that leaves…. Sun! He would go after him if not her! Blake quickly texted Sun to come to her room, who replied with a simple thumbs up emote. It only took about two-three minutes for Blake to hear his footsteps and then a knock on her door from him. She got up from her bed and opened the door for him. Sun had his usual smile on his face as he entered the room and chose to sit on the bed with her.

“You said it was urgent and that we needed to talk in person?” He asked as Blake nodded.

“You see… Adam is going to be there, and he… he made this promise to me back at Beacon that he would ‘destroy’ everything I love, he started with Yang and you saw what happened to her,” She began trying to keep calm as the memories of that time tortured her, “Then… he tried to kill my parents, according to Corsac he ordered the Menagerie branch to be kill them because he had a promise to keep… the same promise back in Beacon...a...and… now..”

“Blake?” Sun’s blue eyes were full of concern for the cat faunus, he slowly extended his hand and placed it on her back, he began rubbing her back in comfort.

“I’m… scared Sun… because… you’re probably the next one and I’m worried if… if we don’t have a plan or something… he’ll kill you,” Blake finished after taking in a breath of fresh air however, unable to meet his eyes.

“He could but, I won’t let him,” Sun began, he carefully moved his other free hand to cup her chin and gently moved her face to be facing his own.“Blake… look at me please, when I say this,” She decided to go with request, her eyes now meeting his. They were focused and had a hint of wisdom in them. “You remember when you were talking about people being the embodiment of words?” Blake nodded slightly, not saying anything. “Well, I decided on what word you are,”

“Is it poi-” She tried to answer but Sun cut her off immediately. 

“Courage, that’s your word,” His smile curled into a soft grin, “You say you’re scared, and yet, you’re still here. Willing to go face to face with him even after what he did to you,” He lets go of her chin. “That says just how brave you are Blake, we’ll figure out a plan once we talk with the police and everything. I promise.” 

“Thank you Sun, gods… you just know what to say for me, what I need to hear,” Blake smiles softly at him, their hands touching once more.

“I just pay attention to you a lot more than you think y’know and I try,” Their gaze lingering onto one another, Blake’s cheeks were slightly tinted with a pink hue upon realization. The room now felt different for some reason and her heart… it was beating so fast! She slowly moves her hand to place on his chest, she can feel his heart beating just as strongly as her’s. 

“Sun?” 

Ye...yes?” His face was red from her touching him like this, 

“Do...Do you think we could share at least one kiss… I just want something to cling onto as I go into the battle with you… I want to create a memory like that so if I do meet my end, my last thoughts will be of you… of this… I know it sounds cheesy but only if you’re okay with it…” She requested, Sun slowly nodded, practically speechless by her request. She could feel the hand that was on her back nervously move to her waist pulling her closer to him, their thighs now touching. He lowered his head as she raised her head up and they closed their eyes as well, meeting his lips with her own. It was a gentle, soft, yet inexperienced kiss from Sun. It was perfect to her despite that flaw. They soon parted, opening their eyes.

“W-Wow…” He rubbed the back of his head with his spare hand,

“Wow indeed,” She smiled, his kiss was so nice…

“Hey if it’s alright with you…” He began, but Blake knew what he wanted just by noticing his eyes were on her lips. 

“You can kiss me again if you want,” she interrupted him,

“Well I was going to ask that but, I wanted to do something else with that instead,” 

“Something else?” Blake’s ears twitched.

“Well I want to motivate you! To not die in the fight and I thought well... maybe if I continued kissing you and if you like kissing me then you’ll fight for that too….” Sun explained, “It… motivates me too if that helps…?” 

“Sun…. you’re such a dork you know that,” she softly smiles at him, “I don’t see no harm in not stopping ether…” their lips meet again and again.. Kissing had never felt this good before... Blake moved herself to now sitting on Sun’s lap, their foreheads touching each other taking a quick break, their eyes half-lidded with what once innocent affection into something more carnal. Their lips meet this time though, Blake decides to advance further and deepens their kiss. This was no longer just soft kisses as she heard Sun’s softly groan into her mouth. Blake lightly gasped in his mouth as she felt his hand lower past her waist onto her upper thigh. This was dangerously intoxicating… 

* * *

Blake and Sun finally break apart to get some air back in their lungs, panting from the intense kissing they’ve been sharing for quite some time. 

“Geez, it’s kinda scary how addicting this is…” Sun spoke up first, his face flushed, as Blake nodded. 

“True but, if it means anything it sure does motivate me to fight harder to be in your arms like this and kissing you until we’re both breathless,” she lightly chuckled, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.”I was already motivated to fight him for multiple reasons but, this one gets to be tacked on there,” 

“We’ll defeat him together.” Sun smirked.

“No doubts about that!” Blake grinned, she won’t kill Adam but she will do everything she can to make him fall and lose control of the White Fang! She won’t fall here, not ever again to him!

\- FIN - 


	8. Ninjas of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun notices Blake always reading this book called "Ninja of Love", time for a investigation!

Sun watched his girlfriend Blake read a book on the couch as he walked into the living area, she seemed so focused on that book, in fact any free time they had Blake would quickly grab that book and continue reading it. Sun looked at the book cover, ‘Ninjas of Love’ or something like that. Blake was too engrossed into the novel she didn’t even pick up his footsteps as he sneaked closer to get a peak at what the book was about, and nearly chuckled upon catching that glimpse. 

“So this is the kind of weird stuff you’re into,” He finally spoke up, causing Blake to break her transfixion on the book, her yellow eyes widen in shock

“S-Sun?!” Blake’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment after getting caught in the act of reading the book. 

“Geez you were so into that thing that you didn’t even hear me go up to you,” Sun teased, but then noticed her grip on the novel wasn’t strong enough for what he was about to plan,”yoink!” 

“Hey! Give that back!” Blake try to grab it back but Sun moved the book away just in time. 

“Just what’s in here that you rather spend time on a book and not me when we finally have free time?” He asked

“Don’t you!-” 

“The kunoichi blushed as the tall ninja pinned her into a wall, her eyes so full of innocence yet full of desire for the man in front of her, she won’t admit it but, she always liked how rough he was with--” Sun began reading but, stopped when Blake managed to grab it out of his hands and close it. Her human ears now red with embarrassment while her cat ears flatten. 

“T-That’s enough! Seriously Sun,” She grumbled, this situation has gotten out of control for her. 

“Hey, do you not like me being gentle with you?” Sun asked after a while with no teasing in his tone. “I didn’t know you’re into that stuff,” 

“Well… You being gentle is always nice Sun, you always care and try to respect my boundaries as much as you can,” Blake explained, “But…” 

“Do you imagine me doing something like that to you?” 

“...Maybe…” 

“Hmmmm, Alright if you don’t mind I want to try imitating that scene in the book!” Sun finally declared he could be both to her if she really was into that sort of thing. “And if I get outside of your comfort zone just tell me a word and I’ll stop,”

“Alright… Banana is the word got it?” Blake agreed to it. 

“Great! Now then…” Sun’s causal smile turned into a more devious smirk as he suddenly pinned Blake to a nearby wall, his hand holding both of her wrists “Look at me,” came a demand instead as Blake complied to it, her eyes meeting his own. She gasps as he presses his lips to hers in a more rough fashion, it wasn’t like where he asked if he could kiss her or be gentle, he was trying to copy from the novel. The kiss deepened, despite the aggressive nature of the kiss Blake found herself enjoying it just as much as his other kisses. He breaks off the kiss, and growls at how flushed Blake is by this turn of event. However, just as quick as the way he broke off the kiss, his expression turned back to normal and lets go of her arms. “...How was that?” he asked, looking proud of what he did. 

“T...That was really good Sun,” Blake replied, catching her breath but once she did a smirk came across her face. “Maybe I should let you read it with me,”

“I wouldn’t mind that all,” He chuckled, kissing her forehead in a more gentle manner. 

“I love you Sun,” 

“I love you too, Blake,”

\- FIN -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Blacksun Week is done after today when this prompt goes up! I had a lot of fun writing for eight days straight! I hoped you all enjoyed my writing and I'll see you next year for the next Blacksun week!!


End file.
